


Look What You Made Me Do

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Songfic, inspired by a song, look what you made me do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: It was a regular case with a regular ending, or so Sam thought. But he can't shake the feeling that Dean and Cas aren't telling him something. Upon their return to the bunker however not only does the truth come out- but someone else appears- and she's pretty angry.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Look what you made me do" so I borrow some of her lyrics. I don't own the song, just borrowing it. I wasn't sure about posting this, but it's been sitting in my completed works folder for a year now, so why not. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. Enjoy!

It was late when they finally returned to the bunker. After being on the road for months, both boys were happy to finally be home. They deserved a long break and had no immediate plans to take any cases. This last case had been hard. And they'd lost a good woman. Both were torn up about it, but Sam felt worse than Dean. He knew to send her in was only going to result in her death, but Dean assured him it was the only way. 

They needed a sacrifice. They knew little about her beyond her name. Trisha. She fit the bill perfectly. Just some young woman Cas assured them would be exactly what they needed. Sam was still unsure about it, even as they relaxed in the library. He had a feeling Dean and Cas knew more than they let on, and he knew now was the time to ask. 

He set his bag on the table and asked, "About the girl. Why do I get the feeling you two know more than you let on?" 

Dean and Cas exchanged a look. "It's nothing, Sam. It's over now. Just drop it." 

Sam crossed his arms. "No Dean. Tell me." 

Dean sent him a glare. "Trust me. You don't want to know. It all worked out according to plan." 

Sam sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get more information. "Alright. I just feel like somethings wrong. That's all." 

Cas shook his head, "No-"

His words were quickly cut off, and although he continued to move his mouth, no sound was made. Their eyes were drawn to the doorway, where a short woman stood. She had raised her finger, pointing it at the angel. She stepped into the light, and the light glinted off her coffee-colored hair. It was braided tightly, and those cinnamon eyes were alight with anger. 

Her voice was soft, "Now, now, boys. Why don't we tell Sam the truth?" 

Dean reached for his weapon and she kept her finger pointed at the angel. "Don't try it. Or he dies." 

Dean was torn, as was I. I had no idea what was going on. She held her other hand out. "Now. Give." 

Our weapons, even Cas's angel blade, flew across the room to her outstretched hand. She let them fall to the floor. She gently moved her finger, and Cas was tossed against the wall like a rag doll. 

She narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't like your little games, Dean. The role you made me play, of the fool. I don't like you. I don't like your perfect crime. How you laugh when you lie."

She walked over to Dean until she was standing right in front of him. With her eyes still locked on his, she said, "Tell him, Dean."

I could he was torn, but all she had to was raise her finger slightly and a sudden pain filled my body. That was all it took. Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

Disbelief filled his voice, " I thought you were dead." 

She laughed her voice echoing off the walls. She'd tilted her head back and the laughter stopped. She turned her gaze to me and said, "Honey, I rose from the dead, I do it all the time." 

She stepped back over to me, leaving Dean's side a moment. " You are an interesting man, Sam Winchester. The truth? That's often a messy and ugly thing. You'd like to think that you can trust Dean and Cas, but the truth is they led me to my death. I suspect you knew, in the end, that I would die, but they assured you it was needed, didn't they?" 

She touched my arm gently which made me look at her. She had to look up at me, and for a moment, her harshness faded away. She gave me a soft smile and I nodded. 

She turned to look at Dean, who hadn't moved from his spot. It was amazing to see how quickly her face transformed. There was anger and something else in her eyes. 

She stepped forward, "You and that angel lured me to my death. You made sure that Sam didn't know that the only way to placate this particular spirit was with an offering. At first, you didn't know if you'd find the right person, but Cas did. He knew you needed a young woman with dark hair who came from a long line of white witches. Only then, would the spirit be truly gone."

Dean nodded, "That's what Cas told me. That's all he told me." 

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Really? So you weren't aware that this person was supposed to come willingly?" 

Dean's head shot up, his eyes locking with hers. "What?" 

She kept looking at him with suspicion in her eyes, then said, "Otherwise, that person rises from the dead. And you don't want to deal with an angry witch." 

Dean walked over to Cas asking her, "Is he awake? Or even alive?" 

She nodded, gently flicking her fingers in Cas's direction while her eyes remained glued in Dean's direction. Cas rose up, wiping his eyes a moment before stumbling to his feet. He searched his pockets for his angel blade before Dean grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"Cas? Did you know she had to come willingly?" Dean's tone told everyone that he was hoping Cas would answer that he didn't know, that no one else had to get hurt. 

But it was the look in his intense blue eyes that gave him away. Dean shook his head, shoving the angel away with his hands. Cas hit the wall, his eyes on fire as he reached out and shoved Dean back. 

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, "I did what was needed. Isn't that what you and Sam are always talking about? I knew she would never agree to willingly go to her death. I left that bit of information out to try and protect you and Sam. I was hoping you guys would be on another case and long gone by the time she came back. I'd kill her, and she'd be dealt with." 

Silence filled the air. Dean and I were looking at Cas with a mixture of disbelief and horror. I had no idea what to do next, but the witch did. She walked over to where Cas stood, his angel blade in her hand. 

She smoothly tossed him his blade and said: "This ends now angel boy."

Cas nodded, adjusting his grip on the blade. I stood off to the side, unsure what I was going to do. A glance at Dean showed he was uncertain too. He stepped back and away from Cas. She stood several feet away from Cas, her eyes locked on his. 

All of sudden, I knew what she was going to do. "No. "

Her eyes met mine a moment and I saw sadness flicker briefly in their depths. "I'm sorry, but the old Trisha can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, 'cause she's dead." 

Then the battle started. Dean and I took cover, although I suspect she cast some sort of protection spell around us, for no matter how close to the battle we got, neither of us could get hurt, or interfere. Finally, she had Cas pinned to the floor, writhing in agony. His angel blade lay in pieces across the room, far from his fingers. 

She stood over him, her finger pointed at his chest. Her eyes became alight, with dark flames dancing in their depths, and then Cas was suddenly alight in purple flames. It was quick. He was gone before Dean and I could react. She kept her eyes locked on the pile of bones and dust at her feet. 

Then she spoke, "I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me. I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams. Look what you made me do, look what you made me do." 

Her eyes met ours, then she vanished.


End file.
